Her Voice
by classactress
Summary: That night at Taki’s after Valentines ship Clary leaves and goes to California to start a singing career. She leaves everyone devastated. 2 years later, Isabelle is listening to the radio and heard a song that she liked and heard that the artist was touri
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ That night at Taki's after Valentines ship Clary leaves and goes to California to start a singing career. She leaves everyone devastated. 2 years later, Isabelle is listening to the radio and heard a song that she liked and heard that the artist was touring around New York to do shows. She got tickets for herself, Jace and Alec. What happens when the artist is actually Clary? J/C. Angst and fluff.

Her Voice

_Chapter One_

**CPOV  
**

"_I'll just be your brother from now on"_

It just kept replaying in my mind. Over and over again. It hurt. Too much. The look of hope in his eyes. Hope that she would be pleased. She wasn't. She would never be pleased. Ever again. _Ever._

"_That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"_

No. Jace no. That's not what I wanted. Did you remember that I came to tell you something as well. Well, don't worry about that. It's unnecessary now.

So, I lied.

"_Yes. That's what I wanted"_

It hurt more than anything. More than being slowly slaughtered by large knives being slashed through my body. More than literally being eaten alive by wolves. More than being kicked in the stomach when you haven't eaten in days. How my heart lurched and twisted in my chest. I swore it would have jumped out of my throat if I had opened my mouth. It was physically and mentally agonizing. I felt like dying. But I ended up leaving.

Leaving Simon.

Leaving Isabelle.

Leaving Jocelyn.

Leaving Luke.

Leaving Alec.

Leaving _him_.

I left everyone I loved behind and started a new life. A new life far away from the pain and heart-ache.

**JPOV**

"Clary? Clary! Clary, where are you?" I shouted into the darkness

_Clary._ My mind repeated. Where _was_ she? She could be anywhere. Anywhere in this whole entire world and I was only searching in New York.

_What had I done to deserve her to disappear? Just after I'd given her what she had wanted._

A salty drop of moisture leaked its way down his cheek. _Tears? I'm crying? No! Yes. _I sighed._ I want to cry. I want to be weak and vulnerable._

She had gone and I had no idea where she was. It was the feeling of knowing you should be doing something and getting somewhere; but knowing it isn't going to work. Feeling empty and hollow. There was no heart inside him. She had taken it with her when she left. The first tear fell to the ground. His first tear since he was a child. So young and helpless. But he was like a child now. With no one to love, no one to smile to ,no one to spill your feelings and heart to but the wind. And all the wind did was wisp it away; never to come back.

**Okay, that's just the first chapter. We will have the '2 years later' thing in the next chapter though.**

**R&R my lovely little cupcakes. Unless you like being stuffed into ice-cream tubs. *laughs evilly***

- LoveLace LustrousLeather

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the '2 years later' chapter. Haha – and I thought that I wouldn't get to this part till chapter five! Anyways, here it is. BTW if you want me to dedicate chapters to you just ask me and I will! …But yeah. I don't own any of the songs in this FanFiction at all. I will load a chapter which will have all the songs of all the albums on it. Just incase you like the songs and want to know what they are!**

_**Enjoy!**_

Her Voice

_Chapter Two_

**CPOV**

_**2 years later…**_

_(A/N: Hehe! There it is!)_

I was getting ready for my second concert in America. First was in California and now I was performing in Manhattan, New York. My hometown apparently, but _he_ lived there so it was a reminder of dreaded memories. I stood in front of my full length mirror in what the wardrobe assistants chose for me and smiled. I was wearing a white just-above-the-knee length dress which had thin straps to hold it up and a pleated finish at the hem. The hot pink wrap belt – which they had told me to put on tightly just under my bust – was a nice contrast with the snowy white dress. The heels – which were quite high – were pretty simple. Silver all around with an ankle strap which wrapped around my ankle once then buckled up on the sides. My hair was tied back into a messy ponytail which I had done quickly then just to make sure I was comfortable. I totted my way out of the dressing room and to just behind the curtains, right on time, as they called me out to step on stage. And there, in black jeans and a black shirt, was _him._ He looked bored out of his wits as Alec nudged him and kept pointing at the stage. Isabelle had been jumping up and down in her seat before I came onstage, but was now sitting still in her seat – her mouth hanging open like a fish.

**IsabellePOV**

_No. Way. That is impossible! She couldn't be THE Clarissa Fray…could she?_ I thought sheepishly from my seat staring up at Clary on stage. Oh, I've been so stupid. Who else would – could – be Clarissa Fray?

"Hey guys! It's great to see you all. I wanna thank you for coming tonight! It means a lot to me. So, tonight I'll be singing my latest album and a few hits from my second album and like two from my first. This first song is from my third album and it's called '6 Months'.

The acoustic guitar started playing as Clary sat down on a wooden stool and started at someone.

I followed her gaze and it led to…_Jace?_

Jace was staring back at her with surprise, hurt, anger and a deeper emotion which was melting his eyes.

_You're the direction I follow_

_To get home_

_When I feel like I can't go on_

_You tell me to go_

Clary's eyes were watering up as she continued to watch Jace with sorrowful eyes. There was an obvious emotion burning in her eyes…_Love._ She still loved him. If only she knew how locked out Jace had been when she left. He still is locked up. He lets no one in and barely eats anymore. Every night, his lights would be on. If you were lucky enough to be around one night when the door was a crack open – you would hear him sniffing and _sometimes_ see him crying. It's not often you see that but since Clary had "disappeared" one night he had never been the same. He didn't even hunt demons as often as he did. If there was demonic activity anywhere and Alec or I would ask if he wanted to come he would shake his head and turn his back on the door. He was like a cell. But there was no key to unlock it – Jace himself had locked it up and thrown the key into the ocean…never to be found again. _But maybe…just maybe Clary could find it again._

**JacePOV**

My Angel. She was alive. She was okay. She was here – standing on stage, her beautiful voice calming my soul and settling my heart as if it was never broken. But she had left. She had left with no notice, no note, no warning…no reason. She didn't know how she effected everyone. How she broke me. How she had ripped me into tiny pieces and left me feeling empty and heartless. But now, I had my heart back and she was filling it with emotions that were melting her hypnotizing emerald green eyes.

_And it's like I can't feel a thing_

_Without you around_

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

_Cuz you have that affect on me_

_You do_

The lyrics of this particular song sounded so familiar from when we were together and happy. Before we discovered that were related. But I didn't care anymore. I couldn't act like her brother. Not after what she left in. Tears streamed silently down her perfect rosy cheeks and dropped off her chin.

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm ok_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss_

_As much as I hate missing you_

That chorus. So beautiful – the best part – she sang it with such emotion and her eyes bored into mine as if this song was dedicated to me. But that wasn't possible. It couldn't. Could it?

_Months going strong now_

_And no goodbye_

_Unconditional, unoriginal_

_Always by my side_

She looked straight at me when she sang that verse.

_Meant to be together_

_Meant for no one but each other_

_You love me_

_I love you harder so_

She watched me – love obvious in her eyes. She loved me? Still? Just like I still loved her?

_Everything you say every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss_

_As much as I hate missing you_

She did. _And still does._ After all that had happened – that much was clear in her eyes and voice.

_So please give me your hands_

_So please give me a lesson on how to steal…_

_Steal a heart as fast as you stole mine_

_As you stole mine_

_Yeah, eh, eh, eh_

_Oh and everything you say_

_Every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss_

_As much as I hate missing you_

I couldn't help it. I had to kiss those red lips. I had to be near her. I needed to be with my angel.

_So please give me your hands_

_So please just take my hand_

I needed to but I just couldn't come to moving. Her voice kept me seated – waiting for more of her beautiful angelic voice.

The crowd around me cheered loudly.

"Thank you so much. This next song is called 'Crazier'. And I just have to say that this song and quite a few others are dedicated and inspired by someone in this audience right now. He is staring at me right now and I'm staring back." She said

I realized that she was staring at _me…_and me at her. No. I couldn't have inspired these songs…and she couldn't have dedicated them to me either! I looked behind me frantically and to the side of me. But they were all staring at me.

"Yes, Jace. You are the one I'm watching." She whispered her eyes full of sorrow

_I love you_. I mouthed. It felt so right saying that. Because it was the truest confession I have ever said aloud.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow_

_Let it will take me where it wants to go_

_Till you open the door_

_And there's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_[Chorus]_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you_

_Made life your own,_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know,_

_How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_[Chorus]_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Oh-oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide any more_

_Oh – oh_

_[Chorus]_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier_

_Crazier…_

_Crazier…_

"Oh, Jace. What have I done?" she whispered into the microphone


	3. Song List

**PLEASE READ END AND STARTING AUTHORS NOTES!**

**(so they may bore you to death but most of the Notes are important…ish. No they are mostly. *smiles*)**

**Authors Note: **So, I said that I would put the list of songs that she will be singing in this story and here it is. I am not the kind of girl who will put really morbid and depressing songs in her stories. So, I have put some ballads, pop and alternative songs in here. I have heaps of awesome songs that go _perfectly_ with Mortal Instruments but they are pretty much all sung by guys… and no, I'm not making Clary sing a song sung by a guy, in case you were wondering. Anyways, I recommend you get the songs (LimeWire, internet and, if you are allowed that is, iTunes Store. But I don't want you spending money on songs that you won't like because I know some people don't have my taste in music. But my music taste ranges _far and wide_. I have from all of Britney Spears' albums to all of Fall Out Boy's albums. Seriously, I went to Fall Out Boys concert!) and then you listen to them when the song lyrics come on within the chapters!

_**Her Voice**_

_Song List_

**::::These are in order of how she sings them in the story!::::**

**(Song Title – Artist – Album)**

**This is the first section of the performance and when she first sees Jace:**

6 Months – Hey Monday – Hold On Tight

Crazier – Taylor Swift – Hannah Montana Movie **(No, I don't really like Hannah Montana but I am singing this song in my singing lessons at school and I kept thinking how I like this song for Jace and Clary!)**

Hurt – Christina Aguilera – Back To Basics

Why Can't I – Liza Phair – Unknown Album

These Words – Natasha Bedingfield – N.B.

Stuck – Stacie Orrico – Unknown Album

**Second Section of the Performance: This is when they are fighting:**

Already Gone – Kelly Clarkson – All I Ever Wanted

Soul Mate – Natasha Bedingfield – N.B.

You Won't Find This – Carrie Underwood – Carnival Ride

Isabelle - Gregory and the Hawk - The Boats&birds ep **(I like this one because it has the name Isabelle in it and…er, well that's the only reason. But I suppose that it could be Clary talking to Isabelle when Jace and she are fighting? I don't know…)**

White Horse – Taylor Swift – Fearless

Don't Forget – Demi Lovato – Don't Forget

**This is when they are happy again:**

Hate That I Love You – Rihanna – Good Girl Gone Bad

Without You – Brooke Fraser – What To Do With Daylight

Tied Together With A Smile – Taylor Swift – Taylor Swift

Damn – LeAnn Rimes – Unknown Album

**End Authors Note: **Okay so now you know that there is going to be some quarrelling between Jace and Clary. They will talk after her first section of her concert and then things will get messy. In case your're wondering, Jace knows that they aren't related because Magnus got his beloved Book of White and…oh crap, I'm practically telling you everything! *scolds myself* Well, I know that you didn't want me to realize that, did you!

If you want a download link to any of the songs, just review or PM me and I will give you it!

xoxo Clary


End file.
